If She'd Known It'd Come To This She'd Have Bolted
by RoseScor90
Summary: Roxanne never realised the power of a make over, before today! R&R!


Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: Written for the Next Gen competition. The character was Roxanne Weasley and the song that inspired this fic was _Just the way you are - Billy Joel_

Hope you enjoy!

"Oh come on, Roxy, let me atleast tame that bush of yours. It's as bad as my bed hair." Rose whined as she watched her cousin hurriedly run a brush through it. The task wasn't easy, as there were a hell of a lot of tangles in it and Roxanne wasn't the most patient person in the world, in the first place. Truthfully, anybody in the castle would admit that Roxanne Weasley was a force to be reckoned with. Angelina Weasley still wondered where she had gone wrong.

"Oh bloody hell!" Roxanne threw the brush, which coincidentally landed right before Rose. Quidditch skills did come in handy when you were angry and wanted to hit something; her cousin in this case. Rose patiently picked up the brush and walked to the mirror before which Roxanne was standing. She was glaring at her reflection, as if it was entirely responsible for her irritation.

"Sit down." Rose pushed her cousin onto the little chair that lay before the mirror and started to comb her hair. It took almost an hour and a lot of colorful words from Roxanne, but when it was finally done, the effect was startling.

"How did you do that, Rose?" She asked, staring at her new look. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore, it fell down her shoulders in little curls. She had thought her hair was her worst nightmare since it often got caught in the tree branches and stuff, but this was…nice. Sure she didn't like the hair making her look all girly and stuff but Rose's help was going to save her a lot of time before the mirror and for that, she was glad.

"Thanks so much, Rosie! What can I ever do for you?" Rose just rolled her eyes before a mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes. Even through the reflection in the mirror, Roxanne knew it meant nothing but trouble.

"There is one teeny tiny thing you could do for me." She put on her best pout, one which Roxanne knew she used on Scorpius to get her way, which never happened, coincidentally.

"What is it?" Even as she asked, Roxanne knew this was going to end in nothing but disaster. An unwilling sigh escaped her as she turned to look at her cousin.

"You could let me do a few changes to your clothes and face, just for today?"

"No, nope, no way in hell. Why are you so intent on dolling me up anyway?"

"Oh, just to drive Ly up the wall, of course!" A smirk worth of a Slytherin graced her features reminding Roxanne of who Rose's boyfriend was.

"What does that git have to do with anything?"

"Oh come on, Roxy! He dumped Molls, yeah, but even _they_ have forgotten all that and are friends now!"

"Yeah, because Molly was too busy sucking Lorcan's face when he tricked her into accepting."

"Do I detect a hint of odium?"

"We fight like cats and dogs, what did you expect? That we were secret buddies?"

"A bit better, a secret relationship." Roxanne choked on her own saliva before she burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I can totally see that we are made for each other. The TomBoy and the Arrogant arsehole, why didn't I see that before?"

"That's not that point. I want to 'doll' you up for a day. Either you agree like a good girl, or I make you." Rose could be threatening when she wanted to and Roxanne nodded nervously. It was just for one Hogsmeade visit anyway.

"Look at you now!" Rose was acting all teary eyed as she looked at Roxanne over her shoulder. Roxanne's deep auburn hair was pulled back by a clip, letting it fall on her shoulders in orderly waves. Roxanne had no idea what Rose did, she didn't use any spells, she hadn't even touched her face, but her deep blue eyes seemed pronounced, somehow making her face seem better.

It was the dress that Roxanne objected to. A skirt, honestly? That was just screaming for trouble! But the top was nice, a subtle green color that Roxanne had never known would suit her this well. Looking herself over once again, she had to admit Rose had done a great job on her.

"You're talented, Rose. You should go into business."

"Glad you like it, Roxy. If you want, I could do this everyday?" Rose replied with a hopeful expression that had Roxanne smiling wryly.

"You know it's not going to happen, Rosie. Thanks anyway. So, are you going with Scor or shall we be miserable together?"

"I'm not going to think of that git for the entire day. We'll enjoy ourselves to the limit, everyone will ask who the girl with me is and I'll brag. Let's go." Roxy allowed Rose to drag her to the commonroom, wondering what Scorpius and her had fought about this time over.

Roxanne knew Rose's idea was going downhill as soon as she entered the commonroom. Who would see her first but Lysander Scamander? He still hadn't noticed her though. Maybe she could escape out the portrait hole? Or should she steal the cloak from Al?

"Anne?" Too late, Roxanne realized as the voice called out, surprise evident in the very tone.

"Lysander!" Rose skipped to the couch where he was sprawled lazily, reading some random book about Magical Creatures. He was as obsessed with them as Uncle Neville was with his plants.

"Doesn't she look great?" Rose asked with evident hope in her voice. Lysander's eyes moved to hers slowly, as if he didn't even want to look at her, which could be pretty plausible. Roxanne felt oddly like a mannequin at the shop window. It suddenly occurred to her that she was _nervous_ about what he thought. It was the silliest feeling she had ever had, and one she never intended to repeat. Roxanne had almost taken a step towards the portrait hole when his one word answer stopped her in her tracks.

"No." He went back to his reading, completely ignoring Rose's shell shocked expression, which rapidly turned into anger.

"I'll kill you for lying through your teeth like that, Ly, but I happen to have decided to enjoy my day, so I'll refrain. But beware of what you eat and drink and breathe, for the next few centuries!" It might have been because Rose was offended, or it might have been due to the fact that Scorpius had just descended the stairs and had noticed her; either way, Rose walked hurriedly out of the commonroom, fuming.

The rest of the day passed peacefully, if you could consider being asked if she was really Roxanne every few minutes as peace inducing. Roxane should have known, good things never last.

"Let's have a Butterbeer and we'll head back, yeah?" Roxanne nodded absently; she had just thought of a new strategy for the coming game against Slytherin and wanted to discuss it with Albus.

They entered the crowded building, only to find that all the tables were occupied. Rose looked around for the usual table they occupied; the one where Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Roxanne, Molly, Essie, Lorcan and Lysnder used to hang out.

"Look, Molly and Lorcan are seated there. So is everyone else. Let's go!" Roxanne followed willingly enough; she had spotted Albus there.

It had been an age old custom for the eight of them to sit at the largest table in the Three Broomsticks and have a mug of Butterbeer while they talked. It had been the same ever since their third year, and Roxanne had always found comfort in the routine.

Today was no different and she went to take her normal seat beside Rose but Rose, who usually sat beside Scorpius took her seat, forcing Roxanne to take the only seat available; the one opposite Lysander. Their eyes met over the rim of the glasses, but Roxanne quickly averted her look, lest he ridicule her anymore.

"Hey you guys! What took you so long? Merlin, you look fabulous Roxy!" Molly remarked from her place beside Lorcan and the rest nodded in agreement; did she even have to state the exception? Lysander just looked at her with those unfathomable blue eyes, making her flustered. It wasn't his intense look that unsettled her, for she had been subjected to his unwavering stares one too many times. But it was the way he looked at her, as if he was trying to decipher a mystery, that made her restless and when the mugs were empty, she offered to go get a fresh round. It was the coward's way out, but she'd take it if it would get her away from _him_.

Roxanne was half way to the bar when Lysander suggested, "I'll go help her." and strode towards her without waiting for their answers. Roxanne was waiting in the line that had formed at the bar when Lysander approached her.

"I'll take care of it," Turning to the barmaid, "Rose, eight, like usual." The barmaid nodded, smiling compassionately at him. Afterall, it had been she who had given his mother her first mug of Butterbeer.

"I'll take the long way out, thanks." Roxanne turned back to the queue, but Lysander stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"I insist." He drew her away from the line, which reformed immediately so that she had no way of butting in again. Irritated and relieved at the same time, Roxanne faced Lysander, intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

"Take a walk with me?" Roxanne stood dumbstruck, unable to believe her own ears. What in hell had happened to Lysander and who was this impersonator? Not giving her much time to think on it, he took her hand and led her out the place, and they were almost to the door when Roxanne exclaimed, "But the drinks!"

"It'll be taken care of. You don't have to worry your pretty little head about that." His patronizing tone had her bristling and she roughly shoved away his hold as she walked outside. Only when she began shivering did she remember that she had forgotten her coat inside. This wouldn't have been much of a trouble if she had been wearing her old clothes but skirts were too thin and too short.

It was cliché and completely unlike his snarky self but Lysander took his cloak off and draped it around her. As much as she wanted to shove it down his throat, Roxanne couldn't let go of the warmth it provided, or the sweet cinnamon smell that seemed to engulf her.

They were almost half way to the Shrieking Shack when Lysander broke the silence, "You're so silent today?"

"So now it's wrong that I don't speak, huh?"

"It's nothing like that! You always have something to say about everything so I guess it felt odd," He shrugged non-chalantly. They walked a few more steps in silence before he spoke again.

"You're snappier than usual today." Roxanne looked at him in disbelief. A bundle of surprises today, wasn't he?

"Oh, and I wonder why? It surely wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that someone told me I look hideous to my face would it?" She hadn't meant for it to slip out, indeed she hadn't even admitted it to herself yet that his words had affected her! The only good thing that came out of it was that Lysander shut up. Roxanne picked up her pace, hoping he'd get the hint and stay away. What did he do, though?

"Let go, Lysander. I don't need your sympathy." His grip was gentle but firm, and even she couldn't free herself. Roxanne turned her face towards the street, away from his eyes. The snow made the village look like a fairytale, and she felt horribly like the shrew stripped off her disguise.

"Not until you get what I meant." He replied insistently, urging her to look at him with his voice; she wasn't giving in.

"I know what you said, Lysander."

"Yes you do. But do you know what I _meant_?" She inadvertently turned her eyes to his; big mistake. They were big pools of emotions, coercing her. Could water melt?

"They're just words."

"Which make a world of difference," He held her chin so that she had no chance but to look at him. He had her cornered without her even realizing it. "What I really meant wasn't that you weren't great or pretty or whatever other word which means you look good; I meant that you always looked great to me. Ever tried looking through a veil? That was what it was like to me all day today. This isn't you, Anne. You're the boisterous, devil may care tom boy, and I loved you for it. But this…I guess I wasn't expecting you to change and I reacted badly and…I never meant to hurt you as I have. Sorry." He looked embarrassed, as he well should be. Did this mean…

"You mean you like me? Like, really like me?"

"Glad you realized so soon. So, what do you say?" He was shuffling nervously now. Roxanne couldn't believe it; she made him restless.

"But, but…how could I after you dumped…"

"We agreed to part as friends, Anne, because I didn't think it fair to date one girl while fancying her cousin."

"You…what?" Lysander laughed at her open mouth expression, but sobered up when her eyes narrowed; that was never a good sign.

"I really like you and would be over the moon if you'd agree to date me?" Roxanne chuckled at his mock politeness before she nodded, still disbelieving.

Was a make over all it took to make them realize? Seemed so but she didn't mind, what with she being too occupied with her brand new boyfriend.

A/n: Do review!


End file.
